left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Brick Factory
The Brick Factory is the location for the end of the first chapter and the beginning of the second chapter of the DLC, The Sacrifice. It also serves as the safe room for The Survivors between the two chapters. History The industrial complex covers a vast area in Rayford that features some historicness of Rayford such as the old style baking ovens and the processes of making and creating bricks. The large factory has several old-style ovens to help bake the bricks, a large outdoor storage yard and shipping areas, docking area for ships, and industrial grain-like towers. The company uses mine shaft carts and a mini rail system to help with the brick processes as some are used to transport gravel and sand and others are used to move large stacks of bricks. Trucks used the storage areas to drop off ingredients to make the bricks such as sand and flatbed trucks or containers pick up the bricks and ship them off to their clients. Barges near the docks may have also helped with the brick processes as they are seen off-loading gravel from its cargo hold. The company may have also contracted out to help renovate and rebuild the Rayford Historic Underground Tour. Current Status With the Infection breaking out all over the Southeastern areas of the United States, CEDA as well as other private contractors may have also commandeered the brick factory to divert and create mass production of bricks to help with containing the Infection. They used these bricks to barricade buildings and set up walls; however, it seems that while in the middle of the brick production, the infection eventually hit Rayford leaving everyone a victim to the Infected. A crashed barge containing gravel or sand is seen, brick workers are seen as Infected, and it seemed the factory was in the middle of an operation as machinery are still activated, some bricks are seen in the middle of the production line, and the amount of bricks seen in storage. The Survivors will enter the brick factory after fighting the train car Tank and crescendo event, needing to navigate their way around the factory and the storage yard, they eventually find a way into the factory warehouses. The enter an production line and make their way along the assembly line eventually leading to the large room filled with ovens. The Survivors make their way past the ovens to the far end corner of the room and enter the brick factory offices and use it as a safe room. Once the Survivors are well rested, they continue on through the factory through the yard, past the grain-like towers and truck area, towards the docks and barge area. Gallery Brick Factory 2.jpg|Brick Factory storage yard near the train tracks. Brick Factory 3.jpg|The entrance to the Brick Factory in The Docks. Brick Factory 4.jpg|The first area where gravel and sand was stored before it went on the assembly line. Note the tractor running in the back. Brick Factory 5.jpg|The large room filled with several baking ovens used to make the bricks. Brick Factory saferoom.jpg|The Brick Factory offices that serves as the safe room. Brick Factory 6.jpg|Continue following the factory just outside the safe room in the next chapter, The Barge. Brick Factory 7.jpg|More loading docks seen at the brick factory. Brick Factory 8.jpg|The brick factory seen across the river by the Left 4 Dead 2 survivors in The Passing. Notes *The Worker Infected were most likely brick factory workers. *Large amounts of bricks were created to help contain the Infection. *The brick factory can been seen by both groups of Survivors. **Bill, Louis, Francis, and Zoey actually go through the factory to get to Rayford Port. **Nick, Ellis, Coach, and Rochelle can only see the factory across the river when they leave the safe room in the final chapter of The Passing. *It seems as though other Survivors have passed by the factory and used it as a safe room as custom props (such as car batteries hooked up to fluorescent lights) can be seen as well as the graffiti on the walls. *The barge may have been docked (or crashed) to help off-load gravel for more bricks to be made. Category:The Sacrifice Category:Locations